


We just need to hang on

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Apocalypse, Bromance, Chaptered, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mild Gore, Zombie Apocalypse, but with some mashton, just as friends though, mainly cake, maybe some action between all of the 5sos boys, not much but a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been a year since the beginning of the zombie apocalypse. The 5sos boys were on their world tour, and were in the US when it started. Now the boys rely on each other and take care of one another. Michael is the leader of the group and keeps a collected face. Ashton tries to keep everyone calm and eases the tensions. Calum is stealthy and smart. And Luke feels useless. The boys have to fight to stay together and relationships grow between the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Year, Same Horrors

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first chaptered story and my first zombie kind of story. Please tell me if it sucks. I hope it doesn't  
> Thanks for reading it though :)

A year. They've survived an entire year. No one thought they would, and they've had a few close calls but all that matters is that they are alive and together. 

Luke lies on the bed staring at the ceiling thinking about how his best friends and himself have made it so long. He knows he should be asleep so he isn't tired when they have to leave again, but he can't sleep. Usually, he wakes up after a few hours, from a horrible nightmare and he is ok. But, not tonight. He isn't able to fall asleep, because he knows the nightmares will be worse than usual. His mind kept drifting back to the night when it all started. 

_"Hey Luke, Ashton called. He said all the boys are hanging out over at his house tonight. He wants to know if you want to go?" Luke's mom, Liz, called up the stairs to her son's bedroom._

_"Sure, I'll text him to come pick me up." He shouted back down, sending his friend a quick message. When they got to Ashton's house, Michael and Calum were already there. The news was playing and Michael and Calum were staring at it, terrified._

_"Hey guys, what are you watching?" Luke greets his friend. The reporter on the tv explains that people were ill and attacking one another. People were advised to stay in their homes and not leave for any reason._

_"What is going on?" Ashton asks confused. Michael shakes his head. Calum looks like he might pass out and Luke begins to panic._

_"Guys, what about our families?! They are at home! What if they get hurt, o-or worse?!" He asks, his breathing getting more and more uneven. The boys turn their attention to their friend who begins to pace._

_"Luke, we have no idea what's happening. All we can do is remain calm and hope our families stay in their houses." Michael says, putting his hands on the younger boy's shoulders. The small act of affection is comforting to Luke. Before anyone can say anything else, a man breaks through the window. Ashton and Calum jump up to their feet, Michael drops his hands from Luke's shoulders and reaches slowly for his phone._

_The man groans and moans as he rises to his feet. His skin is grey and he is missing chunks of flesh everywhere. His jaw is detached and hanging on by a few tendons. His mouth is bloody and his teeth are sharp. His eyes are rolled into the back of his head, and he staggers forward. The boys all move backward away from the man._

_"What the hell is wrong with him?" Calum asks, fear lacing his voice, almost drowning out his accent. Ashton widens his eyes._

_"This is what they mean by sick! They turn into zombies!" Ashton clarifies what the news didn't say. The boy says it loud enough for his friends to hear, but not for the thing standing by the window. Suddenly, the creature turns and looks at Calum, who swallows terrified. By this time, Michael has called 911 and whispers quietly into the phone, never taking his eyes off the monster._

_"Calum and Ash, slowly move backward to me. Don't look at it in the eyes. Don't move too much, do it slowly." Luke says in a low voice. He isn't sure what to do, but he thinks this sounds like the best way to avoid the monster from attacking. Ashton is able to do this with much ease, but Calum is frozen with fear. Without meaning to, Calum's eyes flick up to meet the creature's dead ones. It lets out a horrible sound and tries to pounce on Calum. Before it can though, Luke tackles it._

_Luke is pinned to the floor, trying to hold back the beast. From any zombie movie he has seen, he knows it can't bite or scratch him. The monster keeps thrashing and trying to bite at Luke's face. Ashton and Michael are trying to find something to kill it with. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a metal bookend. He reaches up to grab it. And using what courage he didn't know he had in him, he bashes the monster in the head. He keeps hitting it until it stops moving. Luke drops the book end. He was covered in the blood of that thing._

_"Oh my go-god, Luke. A-are you okay?" Ashton stutters, taking in his friends form. His friend is covered in blood and has tears running down his face. Before Luke replies, he leans over and throws up. He keeps heaving and Calum walks over to rub his hand on his friends back. Luke jumps at the contact._

_"I-I've ki-killed som-someone." Luke stutters out._

Luke shakes the horrible memory from his mind. Since then, Luke has killed too many Walkers, as they call them, to keep track. The only thing that keeps him sane is the thought that they aren't humans anymore. He chants that in his head until he feels his chest lighten. That and his best friend Calum. Calum keeps Luke sane, even if all Calum is doing is standing next to Luke. 

Luke glances at his friend sleeping besides him. He has always envied how easy Calum can go to sleep and stay asleep. The boy could escape this cruel world for a while, but Luke could never seem to be able to do that. He takes a look around the abandoned house they were in. Michael was taking watch to make sure no one, either walkers or bandits, could get them. On the master bed they were sleeping on, Luke was in the middle. On his left side was Calum, and on his right was Ashton. Luke notices how Ashton is clutching his knife so tight that his knuckles are turning white. Luke sighs and cuddles closer to Calum. Calum stirs slightly and throws an arm around Luke's waist, pulling him closer into his warm embrace. 

Just as Luke's eyes begin to close, he hears the all too familiar groans and scratching of the walkers. Luke slowly walks towards the window and is meet with the faces of at least 20 walkers. Luke bites back a scream. He doesn't want to attract the attention of the monsters outside his window. 

"Ashton, Calum! Wake up, there are walkers outside." Luke whispers, not moving his gaze from the window. "Ashton! Calum! Please wake up!" Luke's voice sounds more desperate. Calum wakes up at the sound of Luke's voice. 

"Luke, what's going on? What's wrong?" Calum asks, already shaking Ashton awake. Calum sees Luke's panic stricken face and begins to feel nervous. 

Before Luke can respond, the walkers slam onto the windows, making Luke scream. 


	2. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some zombie fighting happens and some Cake action ;)

The walkers slam against the window, and Luke lets out a scream. In the living room, Michael jolts awake, grabbing his sword, he sprints into the bedroom where he left Luke, Calum, and Ashton. When he enters the room, he sees Luke looking petrified, Ashton grabbing his rifle and Calum loading his crossbow. 

"There's too many of us to start shooting. We need to get out of here, or else we are going to get trapped." Ashton explains to the entire group, packing up his backpack and Luke's too. Michael glances at Luke and notices how he is trembling, his gaze never leaving the window. 

"Ok, there is a way out through the backyard, but we have to go quick. We can't wait around." Michael says. Ashton and Calum nod. Luke is still trembling. "Luke? Do you understand?" Michael presses, trying to get an answer out of him. If Luke can't answer the question, then there is no way he is going to be able to fight the walkers if need be. 

"Yeah. Let's just try to avoid them." Luke answers, although he still looks freaked out. Michael nods, they need to leave now or else they are screwed. 

Luke grabs his pack from Ashton, and takes his pistol from his waistband of his jeans, checking the amount of bullets. Calum makes sure he can reach his arrows, and Ashton reloads his rifle. Michael has a pistol also, but he uses his sword mostly. That way, they don't waste bullets and the sound of the gunshot doesn't draw in more walkers. They all nod to each other and head towards the back door. Michael and Ashton look out the windows and see that none of the walkers are in the backyard.  _So far, so good,_ Calum comments in his head. Michael slowly opens the door, and takes a few steps outside, sword raised. He uses his hand to motion the rest out. Michael leads the way, followed by Luke, Calum and Ashton bringing up the rear. Michael sees a hole in the fence that leads the the road. He walks over to it and peers out of it. There were no walkers in the street that he could see. He moves out of the way and lets Calum go through first, Luke and Ashton next, and Michael takes a look around behind him before he slips through. 

Out on the street, there are several abandoned cars. Theres a few walker bodies laying around, but they could be old. Ashton gestures towards a car, silently telling Michael that they should find a working one. Michael nods. He begins to walk to each car, looking inside each to see if it could be working. Calum and Luke catch on and do the same. 

Luke peers into a pickup truck, and he sees a gas can, he reaches in. He picks it up and smiles when he hears the gas moving inside of it. He glances at Ashton who gives him a 'way to go, Lukey' smile. Ashton scampers off the get Michael and Calum. Luke peers around the car to see if their is anything else they could use. He makes sure there are tires on it and he even sees a blanket laying the back of the truck. He thanks the gods for giving him a car, and making him somewhat useful for the night. This is his way to redeem himself after the issue he had back at the house. As Luke moves around the car, he notices a key laying on the ground. He looks behind him and slowly reaches down to get the key. He picks it up and almost shouts in victory. It's a car key! As he examines the key, a hand shoots out from underneath the car, grabbing Luke's ankle. It pulls him down, and he sees a walker laying underneath the car. He fumbles with his pistol, and tries to kick the hand off of him.  _Don't get scratched, don't get scratched, don't get scratched..._ he chants in his head. Finally, he is able to get the hand off of him, but the walker is out from underneath the car. Luke aims his pistol and fires it into the walkers skull, sending blood and brains all over Luke. At the sound of the gunshot, Ashton, Michael, and Calum look at each other. When they don't see Luke, they begin to panic. 

Ashton runs toward the pick up truck, and see Luke underneath a walker.  _Nononononono..._ he says, thinking the worst. Then he sees Luke, look towards him. He lets out a sigh of relief, rushing over to help his friend out from underneath the body. He looks the younger boy up and down, checking for any scratches or bite marks. Calum and Michael join the too, noticing the boy covered in blood and the walker body. Luke just raises the key and nods toward the truck. 

"We gotta go, right now." Michael says, knowing walkers are coming at any moment. As if on cue, a walker runs toward Calum, and Calum fires an arrow into his head. Michael, Luke, Ashton, and Calum all put their packs to each other making a square. Walkers begin to flood the area. 

"Luke drive. Cal, Ash, into the back of the truck. Now!" Michael yells and everyone does what they are told to do. Luke puts the key into the ignition and prays that the car actually works. When the car roars to life, he wants to cry with joy. But then a walker slams onto the hood of the car, making Luke jump. 

"Go Luke!" Ashton says. 

"I can't drive, so hold on!" Luke shouts back, before slamming onto the gas, running a few walkers over. Ashton is hitting headshot after headshot. Calum is using his pistol, saving his arrows. Michael abandoned his swords and is using his pistol. Luke veers around the cars in the road. 

"Take the highway, take the highway!" Calum calls from the back of the truck, and Luke makes the sharp left turn onto the highway. Soon, the walkers are too far away to be seen. Michael sits down, wiping the sweat away from his brow. Calum reloads his weapon before sitting down next to Ashton, across from Michael. For a while, they all sit in silence, the along sound is the car's engine and the wind. The sun begins to rise and Luke stops the car. 

"Well done, Lukey! You drove a car!" Ashton tries to lighten the mood when Luke joins them in the back of the truck. Luke only cracks a small smile. Luke is still covered in the blood, staining his already dirty clothes. They all pretended they didn't notice the way his hands shook or how wide his eyes were. 

"Hey, Ash. Why don't you drive for a little? Just to put some distance between us and them." Michael asked, nodding his head towards the front of the truck. Ashton caught on.

"Well, I could use someone to keep me awake during the drive. Care to join?" He added. Michael smiled and jumped out of the truck. He grabbed Ashton's hand and led him to the front of the car. Soon, they were back on the road. 

Calum watched Luke closely. He was waiting for Luke to crack. He noticed how tight he had curled himself up, his knees pressed against his chest. He balled his hands into fists, to make the shaking less noticeable. Calum stared at Luke's face. He absorbed every detail. Calum was afraid that one day, he might forget Luke's face. And he didn't want that to happen. 

"Are you sure you didn't get scratched or bitten?" Calum asked, startling both himself and Luke. Luke's eyes widened more, and he trembled.  _How could I be so careless? How could I have forgotten to check?_ Luke scolded himself in his head, as he felt the panic rising in his throat like vomit. 

"Hey, hey. Shhhh, you're alright. I'll check for you, ok? You just relax and let me check." Calum calmed Luke down when he noticed his friend getting more and more worked up. Luke barely nodded his head. Calum scooted closer to Luke, and slowly pulled one leg from its spot against his chest. He pulled the jeans up slightly to check his calf and ankle. Clear. He looked at the other leg. Clear. He gently pulled one arm towards him. He moved his sweatshirt. Clear. He did the same with the other arm. Clear. 

"I need to check your chest and back ok?" Calum asked, looking straight into the blue, fearful eyes of his friend. He noticed how his eyes were dilated in fear. Luke nodded again, not trusting his voice. He was barely fighting off the urge to cry. He un-balled himself to allow Calum better access. Calum gently tugged the shirt up, looking at Luke's toned chest and abs. Calum pulled the shirt down quickly to avoid running his hands over them. He moved Luke forward, slightly and did the same on his back. 

"No bites, no scratches. You're good." Calum commented with a small smile. Luke's eyes darted around Calum's face taking in his appearance. 

"What about you?" Luke asked, his voice raspy like he had been screaming for a week straight. Calum smiled again. 

"I checked, I'm ok." 

"Good." Luke said, leaning back and closing his eyes, to avoid Calum seeing his tears. He felt Calum sit next to him, leaning towards Luke slightly. Calum placed an arm around Luke, pulling him into his chest. He rubbed small circles into Luke's arm, and Luke sighed at the comfort he was receiving. Calum smiled at him before closing his eyes also. 

Just as Calum began to drift off, he heard tires screeching and felt the car slam into something. Then he felt nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I hope you like this, I kinda like cliff hangers if you can't tell. Um I updated twice today, since I don't think I'll be able to update tomorrow. I hope you like it and are looking forward to what comes next!


	3. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum's hurt really bad and the boys need to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised that so many of you actually like this... I thought it was bad :) Thanks for all of your lovely comments and kudos, they mean a lot to me. I hope your ready for this, its going to have a lot of cake feels and some good mashton moments ;P

"Quit it, Michael. I need to focus." Ashton tried to be stern, but it came out sort of giggly. Michael kept nuzzling his face into Ashton's shoulder. Normally, Ashton wouldn't have minded but, he needed to focus on the road. 

"What? I couldn't hear you. You want more? Okay." Michael joked, pushing his face into Ashton's neck this time. Ashton couldn't help the blush and the butterflies that flew around his stomach. In the review mirror, Ashton sees Calum cradling Luke to his chest. 

"Aww! Do you see them in the back?" Ashton asks Michael. Michael glances at the back. 

"We could be like them, you know?" Michael asks with a cheeky glint in his eyes. He pushed his head back into Ashton's arm, making him smile one of his genuine smile that is hard to get out of him in the current situation. Just as Ashton's eyes glance back at the road, he sees another car speed towards them. He jerks the wheel away, crashing into an abandoned car. As his eyes fell closed, he saw the other car drive off, not even slowing down to check on them. 

Michael was the first one awake. He winced, moving his arm and his eyes focused on the gash that ran down his forearm. It wasn't too deep, but it hurt like hell.  _Ashton,_ he thought, glancing at the older boy in the driver's seat. Ashton's head was on the steering wheel, and Michael could see the blood dripping from his hairline. 

"Ash, come on baby. Wake up, please your scaring me. Can you hear me? Please wake up." Michael begs, gently shaking Ashton's shoulder. Tears filled the boy' eyes. He hardly ever cried, but now he was generally scared. He couldn't go on without Ashton. He liked him-  _loved him._ Michael kept begging and shaking his shoulder until Ashton groaned. His eyes lazily blinked open, focusing on Michael's face. 

"Ashton," Michael breathed out, hugging the boy. Ashton winced, feeling the pain in his head. Michael frowned. He reached into his bag, mumbling about how the gash wasn't too bad, and how Ashton might have a headache from hitting the steering wheel. Michael retrieved a bandana from his bag. He folded it into a headband, "To stop the bleeding." He simply stated. Ashton leaned forward, letting Michael tie the bandana around his head. Both boys stayed leaned towards each other after Michael finished. Both were afraid to make the first move, waiting for the other one to make it. 

"Thanks." Ashton smiled. Michael just leaned in, brushing his lips on Ashton's. Before Ashton could lean back in for a proper kiss, both boys heard Luke's terrified voice. 

Luke woke up, before the cars collided, he wrapped his arms around Calum's head. When he came back to, he had his arms around Calum still, but Calum's neck was bent in a weird angle. 

"No, please. Please have a pulse. Cal, please..." Luke pleaded, he had no idea how to check for a pulse. Sure, he had seen Michael and Ashton do it, but he didn't know how. So Luke resorted to the next thing. 

"Cal. Calum! Wake up please! Don't you dare leave me here! Don't be dead! CALUM!" Luke shouted, shaking his friends shoulders. He didn't wake up. His eyelids didn't flutter open like in the movies, and Luke began sobbing. 

"Oh my god. Luke does Cal have a pulse?" He heard Ashton ask next to him. 

"I don't know! I can't do anything! I can't even check if he is alive!" Luke cried, more hurt than frustrated. Ashton climbed onto the back of the truck, pressing two fingers onto Calum's neck. 

"He has a really faint pulse. We gotta get him somewhere else, so we can check him." Ashton said in a serious voice. Luke continued to cry. "Hey, Luke. Listen to me. He's going to be fine. But, I need you to help me. I'm going to carry him and it's going to hurt him. I need you to get my gun and help Michael in case we get ambushed, okay?" Luke wiped his eyes, clenched his jaw and grabbed Ashton's rifle. Ashton was able to pick up Calum, making him moan in pain.

"I'm really sorry, Cal." Ashton whispered, trying to fight the urge to put him back down. Michael watched Ashton adjust Calum in his arms. 

"Hold on a sec, Ash. Let me get the stuff from the car." Michael said remembering the gas can and the blanket. He grabs both things and the car key, putting them in his bag and rushes back to Luke and Ashton. "Let's go." Michael says, and Luke leads the way, Michael brings up the rear. 

After walking for a while, Ashton needed to stop. His arms ached and his cut on his head began to bleed again. By this time, Calum was moaning and groaning with every step. With each sound, the boys felt their hearts breaking. Luke kept his brave face on though, trying to be strong for Calum.  _He would be proud of me,_ Luke encourages himself in his head. Ashton is breathing heavy by the time Michael spots the old, run-down car garage. Inside, Ashton finds a work table, laying Calum on it, collapsing to the ground with exhaustion. Michael rushes over to Ashton.  _  
_

"I'll go search the garage for anyone." Luke says, letting Michael take care of Ashton. He feels a pang of jealousy that they can spend time together and he isn't able to spend time with Cal. He shakes the negative thought away. 

Luke slowly walks the perimeter of the garage, his gun raised. He ducks behind old carts and car parts, making sure to check everywhere at least twice. He only finds one door, and he pushes a tool bench in front of his, sealing the door closed. He joins Michael and Ashton. Ashton is asleep, with his head on Michael's lap. Calum has his head resting on the blanket. 

"The place is clear." Luke informs Michael. He just nods. After sitting in silence for who knows how long, Ashton begins to wake up. 

"Hey, I think there is an old pharmacy down the road from here. Maybe we should check it out, see if there is anything to help Cal?" Ashton speaks up, looking a lot better than before. 

"Are you sure you are up for it?" Michael asks. Ashton smiles and nods. 

"We can't move Calum again. God knows what's wrong with him, he probably has spine damage. One of us should stay here with him, the other two should go." Luke says, being the voice of reason. He glances up at Calum who has his eyebrows furrowed in pain, Luke assumes. 

"Ash and I will go, Luke do you want to stay here with Cal?" Michael asks, secretly talking to Ashton with his eyes. Luke raises one in confusion. He notices the difference in Ashton and Michael's relationship since the car accident.  _It's probably just shock,_ Luke tries to reason in his head, ignoring the feeling that it could be more to it. 

"Sure. Ashton, you can take your gun, I'll be fine with mine and Calum's crossbow." He hands Ashton's rifle back. The three boys exchange hugs and tell Luke to wait until sundown, if the boy aren't back by then, he has to figure a way to come to find them. Luke just nodded, knowing that the boys will be back in time, they always are. The two boys leave, glancing back at the blonde, who closes the garage door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I just needed to get this part in, because the next chapter is going to be intense. That is all I am going to say about it.   
> I'm hope you guys like it and are looking forward to the next part


	4. I did it to protect you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is left alone with injured Calum. Michael and Ashton go to the pharmacy, where they talk about their relationship. Something major goes down, and it leaves three boy very distraught. That is all I am going to say!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start off saying I am sorry.

As Luke closed the garage door, Calum moaned again. Since no one was around, Luke let the tears fill his eyes. 

"I am so sorry, Calum. Please be ok. I don't know what I would do if you aren't ok. Please come back to me." Luke choked out, tears slipping from his eyes. Calum just lays there. Luke gets angry at this. 

"Why don't you do something?! In the movies, someone admits their feelings, they give some heart-wrenching confession and the person is supposed to do something! Move your fingers, open your eyes, say something! Anything!" Luke exclaims. But, nearing the end of his speech, he begins to get hysterical. "This is the part where you wake up and kiss me. This is when you are supposed to wake up and calm me down. This is when you say you love me. I need you, Cal." Luke is left with no strength. He collapses to the floor, letting out horrible sob after horrible sob. He is sure how long he was on the floor like that, but after a while, he begins to calm down. The tears have dried up, he can breathe properly, but the ache in his heart is still there. 

"You sure this street is abandoned." Luke hears a gruff voice say outside the garage door. He jumps up, grabbing Calum's crossbow. He peeks through the crack between the door and the wall, and sees about 5 or 6 men with guns congregating near the garage.  _Shit, this is not good,_ Luke panics in his head. 

 

"Ashton are you sure we are walking in the right direction?" Michael groaned. They have been walking down the street for ages, it seemed. 

"Yes, I am sure. Stop complaining." Ashton laughed. After they walked a few more feet, Ashton saw the pharmacy. "See, I told you so!" He shouted in victory. Michael just rolled his eyes. 

Inside, they noticed that there was still a decent amount of loot. "Ash, you check over there for pain meds. I'll check over here for anything else we might need." Michael walked towards the shelf, grabbing cold medicine, and bandages. 

"Michael, what do you think is wrong with Calum?" Ashton asked, grabbing a few boxes of tylenol. He couldn't help but notice how sad and small his voice sounded, bringing up his injured friend. 

"I don't know. Let's just hope it's a concussion though." Michael said in the same exact tone. Ashton felt his heart pang,  _What if it is worse? What if he is going to die? Luke would be destroyed, just like the rest of us._ Ashton quickly shook the sad thoughts away. 

"Ash? You okay?" Michael walked over to Ashton, noticing how his eyebrows were furrowed. He placed a hand on Ashton's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about Cal and Luke." He said, looking into Michael's eyes. 

"They will be fine. Luke's strong. He'll do anything for Calum. Why don't we think about you and me?" Michael asks, leaning in towards Ashton. Ashton closes the gap, and their lips touch. There was no cliché fireworks or things of that nature. All that was felt was a feeling of comfort and warmth throughout both bodies. When the need to breathe became stronger than the need to continue the kiss, Ashton and Michael pulled away. 

"I'm definitely thinking about you and me." Ashton mumbled before leaning in again. Michael smiled into the kiss.

After sharing a few kisses, and gathering the items they needed, they left the store.

"What does this make us, Michael?" Ashton asked, glancing at their interlocked hands. Michael looked deep into Ashton's eyes. 

"Well, if you want to be mine, I will gladly be yours?" Michael asked in a timid voice. Ashton nodded and crashed his lips into Michael's.

 

_Think, Luke! What are you going to do? They can't find you and Calum. Ash and Michael won't be back for sometime. Maybe I could just wait them out?_ Luke tried to make a plan in his head, but all he could think about was protecting Calum. Luke glanced back at the crack, the bandits, he assumed they were, had made a fire. They weren't leaving any time soon.  _I can't let them stay there and have Ash and Michael walk unknowing into them,_ he thought. He paced around the room.

"We should start checking the houses, see if there is anything in them." He heard a voice say, making his blood run cold. He rushed over to his bag, grabbing ammo. He loaded his pistol and another one. He grabbed his knife. Then he found a small piece of cloth. He looked around and found a little bit of oil. He dipped his finger in and scrawled,  _bandits_ on the cloth. Now he had to hide Calum. Just as he turned around, he saw a small crawlspace. He grabbed Calum, gently. He put his inside, covering him with a blanket. He put the note on top, where Calum or the others could find it.  _How would Ashton and Michael find Cal, Luke?_ a voice in his head pressed, making him think. He ripped a piece of his shirt, and tucked it in, making sure it stuck out from the crawl space.  _  
_

"Bye, Cal. I love you." Luke said in the direction of where Calum was hidden. He smiled sadly, hoping nothing bad would happen. He then glanced through the hole and knew he had to put his plan into place. Luke opened the other door and snuck out through it.  _All you have to do it draw them away from the others, you'll be fine,_ the voice encouraged. But, he had a bad feeling. 

 

"What the hell? Ash, duck down." Michael said as he spotted the bandits outside the garage. They were talking and laughing. 

"Do you think they saw us?" Ashton asked, loading his rifle. Michael shook his head. "Well, what are we going to do? Cal and Luke are in the garage, they probably have no idea that the bandits are outside." Ashton whispered. 

"Maybe we could sneak around the houses and get into the garage?" Michael offered, raising his eyebrows. Ashton thought about this. Before he could respond, the bandits began talking- _shouting_ actually. 

"Hey! Over there!" One shouted. Ashton peered out and saw the bandits grabbing their weapons and heading off in the direction of whatever they were after. Ashton didn't know what it was, but he felt grateful. Michael on the other hand, had a feeling of dread in his stomach.

"Come on, let's get Luke and Calum." He said, his voice holding his feeling of uneasiness. 

 

"Hey! Over there!" A bandit shouted somewhere behind Luke. If Luke wasn't so terrified, he would've smiled at how well his plan is going.  _Just run, don't stop, don't look back, keep going!_ the voice instructed like a drill sergeant. And with that, he picked up his pace, dodging the homes, and weaving his way through the streets away from his friends. 

 

When his eyes opened, all he saw was darkness.  _Am I blind?_ he asked himself. He slowly sat up, ignoring the searing pain in his head. He glanced around him, his eyes adjusting to the dark. He was in a disgusting, dirty, dark crawlspace. He was covered in a blanket. But what caught his eye was the cloth on his chest. 

_Bandits,_ was all it said. Calum knew whose handwriting that was and his heart dropped. Luke. Just as he was about the crawl out, he heard the door open. He peered out and saw Ashton and Michael enter the garage, weapons raised.

"Luke? Calum?" Ashton whispered. Michael looked around for any sign of them. Michael's eyes landed on the piece of fabric sticking out from the tiny space none of them noticed before. 

"Under here." Calum whispered, his throat dry and scratchy. Ashton and Michael's faces appeared and they both held relieved looks.

"Cal, you're awake?!" Ashton said as he helped Calum out from underneath the space. Michael checked Calum for any wounds. 

"Are you ok? What hurts?" Michael asked, noticing Calum's pained expression. 

"My head is pounding." He responded simply. Ashton gave him some pain killers.

"Where is Luke?" Ashton asked, his voice nervous. Michael left to sweep the area for anyone, hoping Luke was hidden somewhere else. 

"I don't know. I woke up alone." Calum asked, looking down. Ashton began pacing.  _He would do anything for Calum,_ Michael's voice replayed in Ashton's head. "He did leave me this though." Calum held the note out for Ashton to see. Ashton's heart dropped into his stomach.

"Michael!" Ashton called out his voice shaking.  _He would do anything, he would do anything..._

"What? What's wrong?" Michael asked nervously, seeing Calum's confused look and Ashton's terrified one. 

"He would do anything! He knew about the bandits!" Ashton cried out. Michael began to piece it all together. Whatever the bandits were chasing before suddenly popped into his mind. 

"He drew them away from us." Michael said. Ashton let a few tears slip out, and Calum gasped. 

 

"You can't run forever!"

"Why don't you stop for a little? We have water!" 

"Come on! A pretty, little thing like you shouldn't be alone out here!" The voices taunted from behind Luke. He kept going. That annoyed them. Soon, they began to take shots at Luke. At first, their accuracy was horrible. But, shots soon began to hit trees right next to Luke, some whizzed by his ears and head, making him duck. 

He wasn't sure how he did it, but he found himself on the street with the garage. He saw Michael and Ashton helping Calum leave the garage. He smiled, Calum's awake. 

Another shot was fired at him. The three heads snapped towards Luke's direction. Michael and Ashton raised their guns, aiming for the men behind Luke. 

Another shot was fired, he was close to them. He could duck behind the car. His legs were numb and his lungs were burning. 

Another shot was fired, only this time, it was aimed at Ashton and Michael. They ducked behind the car. 

Just as their heads popped up, another shot was fired.The accuracy was dead on. Luke stopped, he looked down, seeing his shirt red with blood. He couldn't feel anything but the pain anymore. Tears rushed down his cheeks as he fell to his knees. He could see Calum scream, but he heard nothing. 

Then he saw black.


	5. Don't You Dare Leave Me Yet, You Jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some major feels right up in here man! Luke is shot and the boys need to help him before its too late. Well, it's mainly Ashton and Michael helping because Calum is utterly useless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't come after me with pitchforks and torches :) This one is a little graphic, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, just skip the beginning a little.

The shot echoed through the street. Calum watched Luke's limp body crumple to the floor. Michael and Ashton shot five more shots, each bandit was dead before they hit the ground. "Luke!" Calum screamed. He sprinted towards his friend that was laying motionless. He pushed his fingers onto Luke's neck, feeling for the pulse. It was there, but too slow and faint to stay for awhile. Calum saw the blood coating the front of Luke's shirt. He turned Luke over, pulling off his shirt. The sight made him want to throw up. A large, bleeding hole ruined Luke's muscular back. Calum removed his shirt and pressed it into the wound. 

"Stay with me Luke. Don't go. Don't you dare leave me, you jerk. If you leave, I will hate you." Calum said, gritting his teeth. Luke's eyes were closed. Tears of frustration and hurt leaked from his eyes. Michael and Ashton joined him by Luke's side. Ashton removed Calum's hands and replaced them with his own. Calum stared at his hands which were covered in Luke's blood. The thought made his stomach lurch. If he had any food on his stomach, it would've made a reappearance. 

"We have to get him help. He is going to die from blood loss if we don't." Michael said. Ashton nodded. 

"We need a car. We can't carry him like this, it will cause him too much pain, and Calum won't be able to help keep us safe." Ashton whispered to Michael, taking a look over his shoulder at his friend that was staring at his bloody hands. Michael nodded, scampering off the find a car. Luckily, Michael found one, not too far away. 

"We are going to pick up Luke now, Cal. Grab our stuff, okay?" Ashton instructed to Calum like he was a little kid. Calum barely nodded his head, picking up Ashton's bag and gun, along with Luke's bag. As Ashton and Michael lifted Luke, the sound Luke let out was torturous. 

"Stop! You're hurting him!" Calum cried out. Ashton and Michael's hearts were shattered. They didn't want to hurt their friend more, but they needed to get him to safety. 

"We have to do this Cal." Michael said between gritted teeth. He was afraid that if he spoke normally, he would sob. And he needed to be strong, for everyone. They carried Luke to the car, and drove down the road, unsure where to go. 

 

Pain. It wasn't one of those dull aches. It was horrific. A pain that made you want to scream until your throat was raw. A type of pain that made you want to be paralyzed, in order to receive some relief. If the pain wasn't there, Luke would've thought he was dead. Luke wishes he was dead. As he drifted in and out of consciousness, he took in his surroundings. He was in a car for a while. Then the pain became too much, so he blacked out again. Then he was on the street, and he felt very hot and sweaty. He blacked out. One time he managed to stay awake for a little longer. He heard Michael and Ashton whispering and Calum sobbing near him. He tried to reach towards Calum's hand, but the searing pain made him cry out. The sounds he made didn't even sound human. Ashton walked back over, rubbing Luke's head. He was aware of being told to swallow something, and then the pain eased a little, not too much. Then he blacked out. It was a vicious cycle. He hated it.

 

Ashton knew of a few people that made a camp not too far from the place Luke was shot. It is about a three days journey, one and a half if you had a car. They had a car, before they ran out of gas. After switching off who carried Luke, Michael decided to rest at an abandoned warehouse they found. Luckily inside they found a mattress and a few pillows. Laying Luke down on the mattress, the others sat down, enjoying the relaxation. The plan was to take Luke there, get him better and then move on out. That is if they even made it there. Luke was losing blood, and fast. They had about a day's left to travel and Luke didn't have too much time left.

Calum glanced at Ashton and Michael. Michael was asleep, with his head on Ashton's lap. Ashton was lost in thought.

"Thank you." Calum whispered to Ashton, not moving his gaze from Luke on the mattress. Ashton snapped his head to look at Calum.

"For what?" He asked, confused. Calum had hardly spoken a word since the incident.

"Taking care of him and me." Calum looked Ashton straight in the eyes this time. Calum noticed the sadness that they held. Ashton noticed the dull, tiredness that Calum's eyes held.

"That's what we do for each other. We are family. We take care of each other when the other's can't." Ashton said simply. Calum nodded. Ashton opened his arms for Calum to crawl into. Ashton held the boy close to his chest, before he slowly drifted to sleep.

Calum, on the other hand, couldn't fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes, even to blink, images of Luke's bloody body, or Luke falling into a heap on the ground filled them. And when it was quiet, Calum could hear the shot ring out, like it was happening again. But, somehow, being in Ashton's embrace, hearing Luke's even breathing, made Calum feel more at ease. With that he shut his eyes.

When he opened them, he noticed the sun streaming through the windows. He also noticed a girl, crouched over Luke's body. She was holding a needle, and sewing up his wound. Calum panicked reaching for his crossbow. In the process he woke up Ashton and Michael.

"Who are you? Step away from him! Now!" Calum shouted, hating the shakiness of his voice. The girl sprung up, holding her hands up in surrender. She was younger, about 15 years old. She had blonde hair and pale skin. She looked like she hasn't eaten in days. 

"Um, my name is Tessa. I just found this place and thought no one was here. Then, I saw your friend and I know how to help. S-so I removed the bullet and stitched him back up. Please. I just wanted to help." She stuttered out, her eyes holding nothing but truth in them. Calum didn't lower his weapon. He saw Michael and Ashton looking between him and the girl, their hands holding their weapons but not raising them. 

"How do you know how to help him?" Calum demanded. She swallowed.

"My mom is- _was-_ a doctor. At my camp, she taught all the girls how to heal. His wound is a basic bullet wound, no major organs hit, and only some tissue damage." Tessa explained. Calum noticed the way her eyes glazed over at the mention of her mom. Calum lowered his weapon, finally believing her. She did help Luke after all. 

"My name is Calum, this is Ashton, Michael, and Luke." He gestured at the boys, and they greeted her with a small nod or wave. 

"What do you want in return for helping Luke?" Michael cut right to the point. She thought for a moment. 

"If you have any extra food. Please, I haven't eaten in a week." She begged. Calum noticed how skinny she was, practically skin and bones. Ashton nodded. He grabbed his bag and looked through it. He pulled out two cans, one of beans and one of peaches. He handed them to her. She licked her lips at the sight.

"Thank you. I hope he gets better. And good luck to you guys." She say, waving goodbye. The boys say their thanks, and goodbyes. And just like she arrived, she was gone. Calum walked over to Luke and noticed his stitches. He sat down next to him, grabbing his hand. Calum pretended not to see Michael hold Ashton's hand, and Ashton pecking Michael's lips.  _Think about it later, just focus on Luke._ He thought to himself. 

After a little while, Luke's eyes opened. "Cal," He breathed out. Calum's eyes filled with tears of joy. 

"Don't you ever do anything stupid like that again. I swear, Luke Hemmings, if you ever put yourself in danger again I won't kiss you. Because if you die, being a selfless little jerk, I don't know how I will be able to continue on." He tired to be stern, ignoring the tears. Luke used his long fingers to wipe them away. 

"Well, since I am not putting myself in danger now, do I get a kiss?" Luke asks, his face breaking out into a smile. Calum playfully rolled his eyes. 

"Fine, you jerk." Calum said before leaning in. Luke closed the gap between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one kinda sucked. But, its a filler before the next intense part ;)


	6. Things Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum is getting panic attacks, about Luke almost dying. He goes to Ashton for help. Luke sees this and things go down!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!!! Sorry for not replying to comments or posting for a week :( !! I was on vacation and I had sucky wifi so I couldn't update often. But, I am home now and I'll try to update more often! I hope you guys like this chapter and I am so glad you all like my story! Keep reading and leaving me comments I love every single one of them and I try to reply to all of them when I can :)  
> Thanks :)

Days went by, the leaves slowly changed from green to golden to non-existent. Winter is the hardest time of year for the group of boys. With the cold came the need to find shelter and finding food became harder.

The boys found a small abandoned ranch in the country. It was a good distance away from the city, but not too far away that they felt isolated. Luckily, the house had some canned foods and other survival tools. The only draw back was there was two bedrooms, not that any of the boys cared about sharing. In the room on the left of the small, dark hallway was Luke and Calum. The other room parallel to their's was Ashton and Michael. 

 

The sun shone through the window, burning through Calum's eyelids. Begrudgingly, he decided to wake up. Glancing down, he noticed a pale arm slung around his waist. He became aware of the soft puffs of air being released into his neck, tickling his slightly. He smiled and let the blonde boy snuggle closer to him. They don't get too many moments like this. Calum can't even remember the last time he slept in an actual bed. Choosing to be the good person he is, he slowly untangled himself from Luke's embrace. He shivered at the cold air against his bare chest. Grabbing the nearest thing- Luke's sweatshirt- he slipped it on and snuck out the door. The house was quiet, meaning Ashton and Michael were still asleep. 

Calum trotted down the stairs, stepping into the kitchen. He opened several cabinets before finding the item he was looking for. Pancake mix! It was one where all you had to do is add water. He checked the expiration date, just to make sure he doesn't poison his friends.  _That would be bad,_ he chuckled to himself. After finding that the expiration date matched the date of today, he smiled.  _It's an excuse to use when Michael tries to say we should save that for a 'special occasion',_ he rolls his eyes knowing what will happen when Michael gets out of bed. He added the correct amount of water from the water that they had and then began to cook them on the stove that Ashton managed to get working a few days ago. Calum hummed quietly as he cooked. 

"Why did you leave me alone in a cold bed?" Luke whispered quietly as he wrapped his arms around Calum's waist from behind. Calum jumped slightly, not hearing Luke enter the room. "It's just me." Luke laughed a little and Calum leaned back in the embrace slightly. He noticed that Luke wasn't wearing a shirt. 

"Are you cold, Luke?" Calum asks, flipping the pancake over. As a reply, Calum feels Luke shiver. Calum spins around to hug Luke properly. "Better?" Calum asks.

"Much." Luke replies, enjoying the warmth that is spreading through his body. 

"Ew. Really? It's too early for affection." Ashton grumbles as he trudges into the kitchen. Michael follows suit, pretending to gag. Luke and Calum roll their eyes. Calum returns to making pancakes as Luke grabs a sweatshirt from the living room. 

"Why are we using the pancake mix, Cal?! We should save that for a special occasion!" Michael exclaims. Calum sighs.

"Well, it expires today. So I decided to use it. Now shut up and eat the food." Calum jokes giving plates to everyone. They all eat making some small talk. On one side of the table Luke and Calum sit so close that their thighs touch. And if their feet intertwined, who knows. On the other side of the table, Michael and Ashton are eating their food. And if their hands were clasped together, then who knows.

 

Since they lived a decent distance from town, they had to face less zombies, but bandits were always a concern. No one wants to remember what happened last time with their encounter with bandits. But, they all do. Luke winces whenever he moves a certain way. The spot where he was shot is still sore sometimes. The boys pretend not to notice. 

"Who is going to go out to check the perimeter?" Michael asked. Usually Ashton and himself would go, since no one wanted Luke to go. But, this time Luke wanted to go.

"I'll go." He stated simply. The three boys all looked at him.

"No. Absolutely not." Michael said. Confusion was evident on Luke's face.

"Why not? I am all healed. I don't want to stay inside like I am injured. I need to be able to protect you guys." He pleaded. He felt like a child, having everyone treat him like one. Yeah, he was the youngest one in the house, but he is 17 years old. 

Michael, Ashton and Calum all glanced at each other. No one had a good reason to tell the blonde. They just didn't want him to go. Finally, Michael gave in, after Luke used the puppy eyes.

"Fine. You can go. But, I am going with you, in case something happens." Michael reasoned. Ashton nodded his head in agreement. Calum was confused. He wanted Luke to stay inside, away from danger. 

"Okay, so Lukey and Michael will go out. Cal and I will do inventory of the attic and basement, since we haven't done that yet." Ashton said. Luke and Michael quickly went upstairs to change into warmer clothes. "He'll be fine, Cal. He's with Michael. No need to worry." Ashton said, reading the anxious look on Calum's face. Calum nodded before heading upstairs. Walking into his room, he saw Luke slipping on a jacket and grabbing his back pack.

"Please be careful. I-I don't want to l-lose you..." Calum mumbled out, tears filling his eyes. Luke's heart broke at the sight. He dropped his bag and walked over to Calum.

"I will be careful. If things look dangerous, we will head back okay? There is no way Michael will let me fight, and he will protect me okay?" Luke said, staring into the teary, brown eyes. Calum just nodded sadly. Luke leaned in and pressed a kiss to Calum's chapped lips. 

"Okay." Calum said, letting Luke grab his bag and head out the door, weapon in hand.

 

Michael and Luke walked around the edge of the farm, seeing nothing. They then started to go further into the country land. 

"So what is going on with you and Calum?" Michael asked with a smirk. 

Luke rolled his eyes, "I could ask the same about you and Ashton." The smirk on Michael's face dropped. 

"Are we really that obvious?" Michael asked in a defeated tone. Luke nodded, before glancing around the area. "We wanted to keep it a secret, but I guess that's out now."

Luke then silenced Michael, ducking behind a tree. "What? What do you see? Bandits?" Michael whispered, trying to spot what caused Luke's sudden actions.

"No. Something even better!" Luke smiled, before pointing. Michael followed Luke's arm until his eyes rested on a wild turkey. Both boys looked at each other and nodded. Michael raised his gun, aiming at the animal...

 

Calum sifted through the trash underneath the house. He hated basements. They were dark and dirty and creepy. But, Calum was too nervous about Luke to be thinking about the creepy basement. Ashton sent him to the basement because he didn't want to go down there.  _Weenie,_ Calum muttered in his head. He grabbed the two blankets, opening them and seeing there were no huge holes or rips. He placed them in the box with the other useful items he found. 

 _What if something happened to them? They've been gone for a little while. What if they got kidnapped? What if they fell in a hole and were unconscious? What if Luke's wound reopened and he is bleeding out?_ Stupid, unrealistic scenarios ran through Calum's mind. He didn't realize he was shaking until he noticed the box he was holding began rattling. He slowly put it down. A tightness grew in his chest, making his breathing come out in pants. Black spots filled his vision and he was too dizzy to hold himself up. Calum leaned against the beam in the basement.  _What's happening? Am I_   _dying?_ Calum began to wheeze more and more. 

"A-Ashton. ASHTON!" Calum shouted. He was sure Ashton couldn't hear it from the top floor, but somehow he did.

Ashton was digging through a box when he heard Calum shout his name. He walked down the stairs to the basement and saw a pale, terrified looking Calum. Ashton's stomach was in knots.

"What's wrong? What happened? Cal, Calum are you okay?" Ashton asked rushing over and holding the boy. Ashton's mind became to put the pieces together. He was shaking and sweating. He could hardly breathe and looked like he was about to pass out.  _Panic attack,_ Ashton concluded in his head.

"Hey, Cal. Listen to me. You're okay, we are all okay. Mikey and Lukey are going to be back soon, safe and sound. Then we will all cuddle and maybe I can fix that little portable tv to watch a movie okay? We can relax until they get back, alright?" Ashton whispered, rubbing small circles in Calum's back. "Let's go upstairs, okay?" Ashton asked, searching Calum's face for something- anything that seemed off. When Calum's breathing was steady, Ashton helped Calum up the stairs and onto the couch. Ashton began to leave to get Calum some water, when Calum grabbed his arm.

"S-Stay with m-me." He choked out. Ashton nodded, grabbing a blanket and cuddling Calum close to his chest. The boy's eyes slowly began to close and Ashton's did too. Before they knew it, they were asleep, cuddled together. What they didn't know, was that Luke and Michael were walking up the stairs holding a dead turkey. (;P)

As Michael opened the door, his eyes fell on the two on the sofa. He couldn't help his heart panging at the sight.  _There is a logical explanation for this, don't jump to conclusions,_ he informed himself in his mind. Luke, on the other hand, did not believe this. His eyes filled with tears, a mix of hurt and anger was on his face. 

"Luke, maybe there is a reason behind this. I am hurt just as much as you are. But, there  _has_ to be a reason for this. Neither of them would do something like that to hurt us." Michael tried to calm down the younger boy who had balled up his hand into fist in fury. 

"If they didn't mean to hurt us, then why is Calum's lips swollen?" He spit angrily. Michael glanced and saw what Luke had said was true. His own tears filled his eyes. But, he couldn't find it in himself to be angry. All he felt was hurt. Luke had enough anger for the both of them. Neither of the boys knew that Calum's lips were swollen from biting them so hard, out of nervousness. 

Before anyone could stop him, Luke dropped the dead turkey to the floor. Then, he did something Michael never thought the younger boy would do. Luke raised his gun and aimed it at Ashton and Calum.


	7. I Trusted You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are high in the group. Michael and Luke are hurt, Michael becomes depressed and Luke does something completely insane. WARNING ****TRIGGERS AT THE END****** IF YOU GET TRIGGERED EASILY SKIP THE LAST FEW PARAGRAPHS!!! JUST REMEMBER I LOVE YOU ALL :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo many of you guys are enjoying this!!! How many of you did not see that coming at the end? I didn't, it just happened!!! I hope you guys enjoy this next part :) Please don't hate me :/

"Woah! Woah! Luke, put the gun down!" Michael exclaimed, trying to keep his voice steady. Luke is unstable when he's mad. Michael wanted to calm him down without getting a bullet through his skull. 

At the commotion going on, Ashton and Calum wake up. Calum's eyes nearly pop out of his head at the sight of Luke pointing a gun at him. "Luke! What the hell are you doing?! Put the gun down!" Calum yells, confused. Ashton looks to Michael to see if he knows what is happening. Michael gives him a cold stare back. 

"What is going on? Why are you pointing that at us, Luke? Are you okay?" Ashton slowly stands up, Luke following his every move with the gun. Luke shakes his head. 

Tears flood Luke's eyes and he points the gun at Calum, "I trusted you! I gave you everything you could want! I-I risked my life, for you!" Luke chokes out and Calum's heart breaks. Luke quickly points the gun at Ashton, making him jump.

"And you! You took my everything from me! How could you do that to us?! I thought we were all friends! But, I guess not." Luke said, his face holding a blank expression. Ashton tries to take a step towards Luke, "Don't you dare move! Unless you want to be shot!" He threatened, putting his finger on the trigger. 

"What did we do wrong, Lukey?" Calum asked, a hurt expression on his face. Luke puts the gun on Calum.

"Don't call me Lukey." He threatens through gritted teeth. Calum flinches at the tone. "I don't understand what I did wrong, Calum." Luke sobs, lowering the gun. Michael grabs it from him and throws it onto the couch, away from Luke. Luke just collapses to the floor, a sobbing mess. 

"Mikey, what is going on?" Ashton said, putting a hand on Michael's shoulder. Michael shakes it off, his own tears in his eyes. Ashton sees the hurt in Michael's eyes. Michael shakes his head at Ashton, too hurt to say anything. He then picks up the sobbing Luke and brings him upstairs. His wails can still be heard my the two confused boys downstairs. 

"What the hell just happened?" Calum choked out. His heart was shattered thinking that he caused Luke to make that sound. Suddenly, Ashton looks at Calum.

"Do you think they saw us cuddled together?" He asks Calum. 

Calum nods, "They had to, since we woke up to Luke holding a gun." Then, Calum understands. They saw their friends cuddled together, a little  _too_ friendly on the couch, which caused Luke to snap. 

"They thought we cheated or something." Ashton says, looking down at the ground. Calum's eyes filled with tears.  _Luke thought I would cheat on him? That's why he said all of those things,_ Calum thought miserably. He sat back down on the couch, his head in his hands. Luke's sobs were still going on, tearing Calum's heart into smaller and smaller pieces. 

 

Luke laid in Michael's bed, sobbing. He was hysterical and it hurt Michael to see him like that. 

"Shush, Luke. Breathe, Lukey, breathe." He mumbled, his own tears threatening to spill. He had to be strong for the younger boy.  _Luke needs you,_ Michael thought. 

"I-I don't u-understand w-why th-they would d-do t-that, M-Mikey." Luke chokes out, his tears slowly making tracks down his face. Michael sat down on the bed and rubbed small circles on Luke's back. Michael hears a knock on his door. 

"Who is it?" Michael asked, his voice so cold it could've frozen the room. 

"It's me, Mikey. Can we talk?" Michael heard Ashton ask from the other side of the door. His voice was raw, he was no doubt crying. Michael glanced at Luke who was still crying. But, Luke nodded, telling Michael to go. 

Michael hesitantly reached for the door knob. When he opened it, he was met with a crying Ashton. Michael's heart hurt, but he pushed the feeling away.  _Don't forgive him, you are mad, don't forgive him, you are mad,_ a voice in his head chanted. 

"What?" Michael asked, crossing his arms to avoid wrapping them around Ashton. Ashton took a deep breath. 

"Mikey, you have to believe me when I say nothing happened between Cal and I! I-I was getting stuff from the attic when I heard Calum yell for me. So, I went into the basement and saw Calum panting and shaking. I was so scared and I didn't know what to do. But, I had to help him. He told me he couldn't breathe and I remember when Luke had that panic attack a long time ago and thought of what you did to help him. I tried to calm him down, and then we went upstairs to relax. I went to get some water for Cal, but he asked me to stay with him and cuddle. I said okay, but I didn't mean it in any other way than friends. It's just like how you are comforting Luke right now! P-Please Mikey, you have to believe me!" Ashton rushed out. By the time he finished his speech, he had tears running down his face. Michael could feel himself forgiving Ashton, although part of him told him not to. 

"And if I ask Calum? Will he say the same thing? That he asked you to stay? For comfort?" Michael asked raising his eyebrows. Ashton nodded, wiping his tears away with his sweater sleeves. Michael couldn't take it anymore and hugged Ashton. 

"Thank you, Mikey. I can't bear the thought of us not being together." Ashton mumbled into Michael's chest. Michael sighed.

"I'm still kind of mad at you, Ash." Michael replied, glancing at the boy in his arms. Ashton looked up, before giving Michael a smirk.

"Well, then I am going to have to sweep you off your feet, Mr. Clifford!" Ashton giggled slightly, and Michael laughed. Suddenly, Luke burst out of Michael's room, scaring both Michael and Ashton. 

"Glad you worked things out, and told the whole story, Ash." Luke said. His eyes were bloodshot and his voice was raspy from the sobbing. Ashton knew Luke forgave him, since he used his nickname. But, Luke is still very much hurt by Calum.  _Calum wanted to cuddle with Ashton, he wanted to do that,_ a evil voice sneered in his mind. 

Before either boy could say anything to Luke, he left and rushed into his room. The sound of the slamming door echoed through the house, making Ashton jump again. Michael hugged him a little tighter. 

 

Later on that evening, Calum, Michael, and Ashton sat around the living room for dinner. Michael tried to get Luke to come downstairs for dinner, but he wouldn't. Michael and Ashton tried to ignore the tears in Calum's eyes. The only word that could describe that dinner was awkward.

"Maybe you should try to talk thing out with Luke?" Michael asked, looking up at Calum who was pushing food around his plate. He hardly ate anything, the pit in his stomach wouldn't let him. 

"He won't listen and you know that." Calum replied, not looking up. Ashton and Michael shared a sad look. 

"Well, why don't you give him the night to relax, and then talk to him tomorrow?" Ashton asked. Calum just nodded his head. He said a short goodnight and went to his room to get a pillow and blankets to sleep on the couch. He knocked by no one answered. He went in the room, grabbed his stuff and left, not stopping to think where Luke was.

 

Luke sat in the bathroom. The tile was cold, but he didn't feel it. The blood dripping down his wrist was warm, but he didn't feel it. The tears slip down off his chin, but he didn't feel it. All he could feel was a hole inside of him. He dropped the knife and it clattered to the floor. 

_1 for Michael_

_1 for Ashton_

_1 for Calum_

_1 for hurting them all_

_1 for giving them so many problems_

_1 for being a problem_

_1 for the time he should've died_

_1 for being in love_

_1 for wanting love_

_1 for being Luke_

He watched the blood pool on the floor and all of a sudden he felt sick. He was disgusted to be inside the bathroom, to be inside his own skin. He felt the bile rising up in his throat, and he leaned over the toilet. 

He heaved until there was nothing left. He sat down, grabbing a towel to clean off the floor and his arm. It burned, like hell, when he touched the towel to his shredded arm. But, he didn't mind. He wanted to feel something-  _anything,_ but the pain Calum left.  _  
_


	8. This is really bad, Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke can't handle it anymore. He has to get out. Calum feels horrible and Michael and Ashton have to stay strong for him. And there is a surprise visit from an old friend :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad so many of you guys are reading, honestly I thought no one would read this story! Since so many of you wanted another chapter, i decided to do two updates in one day!!! Thank you for reading and all of the lovely comments and kudos they make me so happy!!! I hope you like this chapter, please don't kill me... :)

Calum slowly blinked his eyes open. For a moment he was at peace and then everything hit like a tidal wave of pain.

_Luke going out for the first time_

_Panic attack_

_Cuddling Ashton_

_Luke aiming a gun at Calum_

_Ashton and Michael made up_

_Luke hates Calum_

He hears laughing in the kitchen and his heart fills with hope.  _Maybe Luke is in there, maybe he forgave everyone!_ Calum jumped from his little bed on the couch. He walked into the kitchen, trying to act natural. He couldn't help but feel his heart drop into his stomach when he saw it was just Ashton and Michael laughing in the kitchen. 

Calum remembered back to the morning before everything turned to shit. _Wow, could you have messed up anymore than you already have? I mean, right now Luke could be sneaking his arms around you waist, and you wouldn't have had to sleep on that crappy couch,_ a voice in his head spoke the truth. He didn't even realize that a tear had escaped his eye until Ashton wiped it away. 

"It's going to be okay, he will forgive you. I can feel it." Ashton said with a little smile at the end. Calum just wiped his eyes, not responding. 

"Yeah, I agree with Ash. Maybe you should go talk to him now?" Michael added, while cooking eggs for breakfast. Calum just shrugged. He really didn't want to go talk to Luke but he knew he should.

He slowly trudged up the stairs, with each step the feeling of dread got bigger. Calum reached Luke's room, knocking on it lightly. He waited for a response. 

"Luke? Can we please talk?" Calum asked quietly. He was aware of Ashton and Michael eavesdropping just down the hallway. He still got no response. _He is either asleep or he hates you too much to talk,_ a mean voice in Calum's head said. He shook the voice away. 

"P-Please Luke? I miss you." He choked out, his throat becoming tight. He fought the tears, he was tired of crying. Just like before, there was nothing. Not even snoring. Calum began to get nervous, he slowly opened the door. The bedroom was empty, but it was wrecked. Things were thrown around and broken. Calum walked into the connected bathroom, finding empty as well.  _This is not good, not good at all,_ he felt panic in his chest, but fought it away. He needed to find Luke and couldn't have a panic attack now. 

"Where would he go? Come on, Calum! Think!" He whispered in his head. His eyes landed on the open window, he rushed over to it. Laying on the windowsill there was a note.

_Calum,_

_I've gone away. I can't deal with the thought of you liking someone else. I thought we had something special and I let you in. Now, I see that was a mistake. But, it's not a mistake loving you. I could never stop loving you. That's why I've gone. I can't be around you without wanting to kiss you or tell you that I love you. I can't stand by you and see that smile that stops my heart. I can't lay with you on a bed and not want to stay in that moment forever. ~~I'll miss you,~~ I miss you. I miss your hugs that make me feel warm inside. I miss the way you say my name. I miss the way you look at me. I miss you so goddamn much, but I have to do this. For the both of us. ~~I loved you,~~ I love you. But, I want you to move on from me. I hope you find someone to love as much as I love you. And that is too damn much. I'll do anything for you. But, I won't come back. Please don't come after me, you won't find me. Please don't worry about me. Please don't cry for me. Don't even think of me. Even if I'll only think of you. Tell Ash and Mikey that I love them and I hope they can go back to what they had. They have something special and I hate them for that. But, I'll miss them. Be careful and safe. I hope we meet again one day, but that is selfish. I love you. I can't write that anymore times. I love you, Calum Hood. I always have, always will. It kills me that I've never said it. But, it kills me more that you never will. _

_You have all of my love forever,_

_Luke_

Calum watched at his own tears stained the paper, mixing with Luke's. He became angry. Angry at his tears for trying to ruin Luke's perfect words. Angry at Luke for leaving. Angry at Ashton and Michael for getting back together. But, mostly angry at himself. He was an idiot. He could've stopped this all if he had just apologized last night. But, no. He had to be an asshole and not. _And here I thought you couldn't have ruined anything else,_ the voice came back. But, Calum couldn't hear it over the sounds of his sobs and his screams out the window for Luke to come back. 

 

He snuck out the window just when the sun was rising. He left everything behind. He wouldn't need it. All he had was his clothes on his back. And the pain. It was always there. _But, not for too long. If everything goes to plan, I won't feel anymore pain by sunset,_ his mind told him. It wasn't that he was suicidal, really. Although it seemed like it, he was just too hurt. A pain that consumes you. It isn't like when you break a bone. No, it is worse. Your whole being hurts so much. You want it to go away. It eats away at everything you are, taking control. Until that's all you feel. It wants you to notice it. And if it likes you enough, it takes all of you. Until you can't go on anymore. And in some cases, until you are lying in the ground underneath the dirt. 

Luke trudged through the forest, away from the warmth of the house. He rubbed his hands together to keep them from freezing. The wind blows, chilling Luke to the bone. Snowflakes begin to fall down, making everything seem quiet and serene. Luke sticks his hand out to catch one. Suddenly, he gets annoyed. He tried to admire the beauty of the small snowflake, but with the little body heat he has, it melts away. _Just like Calum's love for you,_ a voice sneers at him. Luke clenches his fist, crushing the non-existent  snowflake.  _Calum, Calum, Calum, Calum,_ that's what fills his mind all the time. He pushes his hands onto his temples, trying to push the boy with the dark eyes and hair from his mind. But, he doesn't seem to want to leave Luke's consciousness. 

"Luke! Come back! Please!" Luke spins around.  _No, I am just hearing things. He isn't here, it's my mind,_ he tries to rationalize why he was hearing Calum's voice. He pushes the hope from his heart. There was a tiny part of him that wanted Calum to find him and confess his love.  _But, he won't,_ the voice laughs evilly. Luke sprints randomly. Trying to outrun everything that is determined to follow him. _  
_

"We got to find him! He will die out there in the cold!" Calum shouts, his voice rough from yelling. Michael and Ashton were trying to decide what to do. Obviously, Calum wasn't going to something rational. He was desperate. Michael and Ashton bursted into Luke's room to find Calum trying to climb out the window. 

"Mikey, what are we going to do?" Ashton asked, his voice sounding years younger than he was. Michael shrugged his shoulders. There is so much land surrounding the farm, and they have no idea what direction he went in.

"Wait! Since it is snowing, we might be able to find foot prints! Quickly grab blankets, jackets, anything! Grab your backpacks and weapons, we are leaving in five minutes!" Michael shouts and they all do as ordered. 


	9. Pain to Replace Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke thinks it's the end. Until he is snatched up by some brutes. Michael, Ashton are hot on his trail. Calum just follows, too lost to do much. Can the boys get to Luke before it's too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys!!! I am so glad so many of you guys are enjoying this story!!! Every comment and kudos makes my day, so thank you from the bottom of my heart :) Like I replied to someone's comment, fasten your seat belts for this emotional roller coaster and try not to want to kill me :)

The snow landed softly on the ground, making no sound. Luke tried to imagine what the sound of snow falling sounded like. It took the thought away from the dull ache in his limbs from the cold. He sat against a tree. Luke had no idea where he was, and he didn't care. His thoughts were consumed by the boy with brown eyes. He shook the boy from his mind. Thoughts of him looking for him filled his heart with false hope. 

 _It's not too long now, Luke. Just let go of everything and everyone,_ a sickly sweet voice in his head said. Luke hated that voice. Suddenly, he was filled with terror. He didn't want to die.  _No! I made a mistake! I don't want to die!_ he fought the voice. But, for once it was quiet.

"Idiotidiotidiotidiot..." He cried out, pushing his hands into his temples. He needed to find them, he needed to live. It was a stupid mistake he made.  _It's too late. You are almost gone. Let go, it's what is best for you and him,_ the voice sneered. He shook it away. 

"I want to live! I want to grow up! I want to go home! I want to see my mom! I want to lay on my bed! I want to play my guitar with the boys! I want to keep singing! I want to see Michael and Ashton get married! I want to get married! I want to feel true emotions! I want to feel loved! I want Calum to love me! I want to hug Calum! I want to kiss him! I want to cuddle Calum! I want to  _love_ Calum Hood! Please, I don't want to go!" He sobbed, losing feeling in his limbs. His arms flopped down by his sides. His eyelids attempted to droop close. Luke fought them with everything he had. If he could stay awake, he could stay alive.

But, with each passing moment, he wanted to give in. The idea of sleep felt so good. He wanted to fall into a sleep. He wanted Calum to find him. He wanted to stay awake, but he couldn't fight it when his eyelids slipped closed. 

 

"Mikey! Footprints!" Ashton yelled happily. Calum and Michael rushed over and saw the lonely footprints.  _It's the only link to Luke, follow it,_ a voice inside Michael's head instructed.  _  
_

"Let's go! We have to get to him, before he freezes." Michael says, glancing quickly at Calum and Ashton. He follows the prints into the woods.

Michael and Ashton lead the way, Calum following behind slowly. He couldn't shake the feeling of guilt in his stomach.  _Luke left because of you. You screwed up everything,_ he sneered to himself. Instead of getting rid of the horrible thoughts, he kept them in his head. But, somewhere in his mind, he heard Luke's voice. Anything he has ever said. Although, Calum heard Luke saying his name mostly. Ashton saw the look on Calum's face and dropped back to walk next to him.

"We will find him, okay?" Ashton said, putting an arm around the boy. Calum nodded.

"Ashton? D-Do you think I am a bad person?" Calum asked, tears starting to form in his eyes. Ashton looked shocked by his words.

"No! Never! You had nothing to do with this okay? Don't be hard on yourself! I was as equally involved in this as you were. You have to focus on finding him. He was closest to you, maybe you can think of something he does when he's upset?" Ashton asked, trying to get his thoughts of beating himself up. Calum furrowed his brow and thought. 

"He probably will stop somewhere. Like lay down or something?" Calum asked. Michael turned around at those words. If Luke stops moving, there is a chance that he'll get too cold to stay alive.

"We got to get to him, now." Michael said. All the boys quicken their pace. 

 

The boys ran until they didn't see anymore footprints anymore.

"Split up!" Ashton called, the three boys went off in three different directions. 

Calum looked around for something- anything that could help him find Luke. Suddenly, he remembered Luke's favorite song that the boys wrote. If Luke was around, he could probably hear Calum sing it. Unknown to the boy with brown hair, Luke began to sing the song at the same moment. 

_When we both fall asleep underneath the same sky_

_to the beat of our hearts at the same time_

_so close, but so far away_

_He sleeps alone_

_my heart wants to come home_

_I wish I was, I wish I was beside you..._

The two voices sang. Calum softened his voice only to hear another.  _Luke._ He saw Ashton and Michael talking a few feet away. 

"Guys! Luke! I hear him!" Calum shouts to them and they sprint over. The boys follow the sound of the voice.

 

Luke sat with his eyes closed, singing a song. He wanted to remember what it felt like to sing one last time. He wanted to imagine Calum singing it with him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he heard Calum singing. It sounded so close, but Luke knew he was imagining it. 

"Look what we have here?" A rough voice says, startling Luke. His eyes blink open and he is met with two muscular men. He winced. 

"He looks tough. Maybe he can fight?" The one with a hideous scar across his eye says to the other one. They nod. 'Scar' (as Luke names him) walks over and lifts him up. Throwing him over his shoulder. Luke lets out a scream, pounding on the Scar's back. He just laughs.

 

"That sounded like Luke!" Ashton yelled, running faster. Calum sprints ahead. Out of nowhere, he is pulled down by Michael. Michael covers Calum's mouth. They peer out from behind the bush they were hiding behind. They see a pale Luke being held by a burly man. The men talk and then begin to walk away with Luke. "We have to follow them to get Luke back." Ashton whispers.

Calum stands up, so Luke can see him. Luke's eyes widen at the sight of Calum. Tears flood both of their eyes. 'I love you', Luke mouths to Calum. Calum holds back a sob. 

"I love you, too." Calum whispers soft enough that no one hears. But, he knows somehow Luke does. Because Luke stops pounding on the guy's back and passes out.


	10. Fight Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is taken to a warehouse where he is used in a fighting club. He meets an old friend there. Michael, Ashton and Calum follow them, trying to get Luke out. Can the boys get to Luke before he gets hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'VE BEEN WAITING TO DO THIS CHAPTER FOR SOOOOO LONG I'M SO EXCITED!!! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!!! Thank you for all of the lovely comments and kudos, it means the world to me! I hope you guys enjoy it and yeah :)

_I am alive! I am breathing! I am alive! Calum is alive! And he loves me!_

His eyes blink open, focusing on his surroundings. He abruptly sits up, he doesn't recognize his surroundings. Luke looks around. He is in a small cage, made out of scrap metal. He had one had tied to the bar next to him. All around him there are cages. Some have people in them. Mostly guys his age, but there are a few girls scattered around. His eyes land on the cage in front of him. There is a guy hugging a sobbing girl. The boy looks up and meets Luke's gaze.

"What's your name?" He asks. Luke can hear a slight british accent in his voice.  _Should I trust him? I mean I am locked in a cage and so is he? What can I lose?_ He thinks in his head. 

"Luke." He answers shortly. Before he can ask the boy's name, the girl's head shoots up. His eyes meet her dull green ones. Her blonde hair is stringy and her pale skin is covered in bruises and cuts. Luke can't help but feel like he's seen her before. 

_His eyes opened, and he felt more pain than usual. He moaned._

_"Sh, you are okay? My name is Tessa. I am going to help you. Just relax." The girl came into his view. He smiled at her, but it probably looked like a grimace. She stroked his face lightly. Then, he saw blackness._

"Tessa?" He asked, crawling over to the edge of the cage. She nodded.

"You're alive? I saved you?" She asked, shocked. He smiled at her before nodding. 

"What happened to you? Where are we?" Luke asked. He had so many questions in his mind, but he only let those two out. Tessa began to cry again. The boy spoke up this time.

"We are in some warehouse. The guys that took us, they run a fight club. They take people. They will put one of us against one of them. They generally just beat the crap out of us, but sometimes t-they do more. Then, they leave and find more people." The boy said. Luke noticed how he had no bruises or anything.

"How often do they do these f-fights?" Luke asks, dreading the answer. Obviously, Tessa has already been in one.

"Every night, unless they left to get people. You were the last one they got. So there will be a fight tonight." The boy looked like he wanted to say more. 

"Luke. Y-You are going to be in the fight tonight." Tessa choked out. 

 

Calum, Michael and Ashton stayed near the trees that surrounded the warehouse. Luke was taken in there a few hours ago. The sky was beginning to get dark. 

"What are we going to do?" Ashton asked, looking around at his friends. They were all thinking of ways to get Luke out, but many of them weren't feasible. 

"We can go in there, sneakily. We definitely know there are those two guys in there. We don't know how many else." Calum offered. Before anyone else could reply, they heard voices. Ducking away behind trees, they peeked to see the door. A group of huge men were entering the building. They all cackled and laughed. 

"How many?" Michael asked. 

"20." Calum answered, having counted how many men went inside. The previous plan he devised was out now. Luke was trapped in a building with 22 brutes.

 

 _I am going to have to fight one of those huge guys. I am going to be beaten. They may even kill me,_ Luke thought as he leaned against the side of the cage. He wanted to stay relaxed and seem like this wasn't torturing him. If he was going to live, he had to seem tough. He couldn't be seen as a weakling. Even if every fiber in his being wanted to lay down and sob. 

"You! Blondie! Come with me!" A man yelled at Luke. He opened the cage and untied Luke. Shoving him forward, the man walked behind Luke down this dark hallway. They reached a door. On the other side, Luke could hear laughing and yelling. He swallowed thickly. The man opened the door, and Luke was momentarily blinded. When his eyes adjusted, he tried not to panic. 

He was in a large ring, surrounded by people. But, his opponent was a 6' 10" man who weighed at least 300 pounds. He was covered in tattoos and scars. His eyes were dark and filled with anger.

"Are you ready?!" A man shouted in a microphone. The crowd began to chant loudly. They chanted "Fight!Fight!Fight!" over and over again. It was almost as loud as when Luke played for stadiums filled with teenage girls.

"Fight!" The man announced. Before Luke could even react, he felt a immense pain rip through his jaw. The man smiled as Luke held his throbbing face in his hand. Luke saw red. He clenched his fists. The guys began laughing at Luke. Luke rushed forward and punched him straight in the throat. The guys choked on air.

"Oh, I see I got a feisty one! Good! I like a good challenge!" He snarled, lunging at Luke. He tackled Luke to the floor. Punches were thrown into Luke's face. Over and over and over again. Luke lost count after 12. The man pulled back slightly. Luke spit blood straight in his face. He screamed in rage. Luke jumped up, running around to the other side of the man. The man stood up, and threw at punch at Luke. Luke managed to dodge it. But, he couldn't dodge the kick that nailed him in the stomach. He let out an 'oof'. Gathering energy, the threw two punches at the guy. He blocked one easily, but the other one nailed him in the nose. Blood poured out.

The crowd was going nuts. They were slamming on the chairs and screaming as loud as possible. The leader of the pack smiled. He was glad at the newbie. Luke sent a kick into the man. It hit him, successfully knocking the wind out of him. But, he grabbed Luke's leg. He flipped Luke over. Luke landed on his back, hearing a sickening crack. The room began to swim. The man leaned over Luke, putting his foot on his chest. Putting pressure, Luke couldn't help the whimper that escaped his mouth. He looked around the room, for any sign of help. He noticed the man who looked like the leader. He was sitting in an expensive chair, wearing fancy clothes. But, what caught his throbbing eye was the girl standing next to him. A blond girl with pale skin and green eyes. Her bruises and cuts were gone. In their place, she wore an evil grin. Her eyes met Luke's and she smiled larger. His heart dropped. 

The man sent one more punch into Luke's face, ending the fight. But, all he could think of was the girl.  _Tessa._

 

"Man! That was an awesome fight!" Michael, Calum and Ashton heard a man say, not too far away from their spot in the tree line. 

"Yeah! I know! That blonde boy could really fight!" Another man replied. Ashton, Michael, and Calum glanced at each other in fear.  _Were they talking about Luke? What fight? What the hell is going on in there?_ These questions and more swirled in each boy's head. 

"Yeah, if Alex didn't break his back, he probably could've won! He was a fighter! Who would've thought that a 6'3", skinny, white boy with a lip ring could fight so good?" The first voice said. The three boy's stomachs dropped. The voices soon faded away.

"Luke? Back? Broken? Fight?" Calum asked, too terrified to string together a coherent sentence. They needed to get to Luke, now.


	11. Two Faced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tessa finds the other boys and tells them about Luke's condition. Luke is in his cage, hurt really bad... again. What will happen to the boys? Does Tessa have hidden intentions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many of you guys have awesome comments that make me laugh!!! And someone unintentionally gave me two good ideas... so thanks!!! I hope you guys like this part! Sorry this one is kinda boring, but I needed to add it before the next part. Shit is going to go down!!!!!

"Psst... Calum! Psst! Calum!" Calum jolted awake from where he sat against a tree. His neck hurts from being bent awkwardly. "Calum!" He spun around, trying to find the mysterious person calling his name. His eyes landed on a girl standing near a tree. 

"Tessa? What are you doing here?" He whispered back. He glanced at Michael and Ashton, seeing them snuggled together cutely. 

"Never mind that now! You guys have to come with me! I can bring you to Luke!" Calum perked up hearing Luke's name.  _Wait, Calum! How does she know where Luke is? Can you trust her?_ a voice piped up from somewhere in his head. He narrowed his eyes at her. 

"How can we trust you?" At this point, Michael and Ashton were awake and have caught on to what is happening. They both gave Tessa the same look. 

"Please! You have to trust me! He's hurt really bad, Calum! The people keeping us locked away might just kill him if he can't fight!" Calum gasped at this. A look was exchanged between all of the boys. They weren't sure if they could trust Tessa, but they needed to get to Luke. 

"Okay. Bring us to Luke." Calum said. He could've sworn he saw Tessa smile. 

"Get behind me. Tuck a small knife in the back of your jeans. Give me everything else." Tessa ordered, before they entered the building. The boys gave her confused looks. "Just do it! We don't have time!" She yelled, startling the boys. They did what she said. 

"Good, now put these on." She held up hand cuffs. 

"What?! No way!" Ashton said. She rolled her eyes.

"It's the only way I can get you guys in the building without it being suspicious." She said, locking up each boys' wrists. She locked Calum's way too tight, making him wince. 

Tessa pushed open the big doors. Immediately, guards were pointing their weapons at her. She didn't even flinch. "Put down your weapons, idiots. I'm just bringing in the new batch." 

They walked into a huge dining room. It looked like something that belonged in a castle, not in an old warehouse. A man with curly brown hair and piercing green eyes sat in a chair at the head of the table. 

"Harry, I brought in some more." Tessa smiled at 'Harry'. He smiled back. 

"Good job, baby! They didn't hurt you, right?" He asked, suddenly concerned. 

"No! I just tricked them into coming here. It was quite simple, actually. I can't believe they bought it!" She laughed, giving them an evil look. The boys were furious. 

"You evil bitch!" Michael shouted, enraged. Harry stood up, stalking over to Michael. He grabbed Michael's throat.

"Don't you  _ever_ say anything like that to Tessa, again." He sneered, releasing Michael's neck. Michael coughed a little. 

"Thank you, baby." She blushed, kissing Harry on the lips. 

"Take them away!" Harry ordered to the guards, before attaching his lips to Tessa's again. 

The boys were shoved through a door. On the other side of the door, a sight made their stomachs churn. In the dark, damp room, there were cages. Holding kids there age and some a little older in them. Boys and girls. Some were covered in bruises and cuts, others were completely fine. But, all of their faces held the same look of terror and sympathy towards the new boys. The guards shoved them again. Ashton and Michael were shoved in a cage, next to a boy with brown hair and blood on the side of his head. Calum was pushed into the cage across from theirs. There was another boy in Calum's cage. He was laying on his side, facing away from Calum. His shirt exposed some of his back and Calum winced at the horrible bruise. Calum's heart began to race as he noticed the boy was wearing black skinny jeans and black vans. His hair was blonde. Calum slowly approached the boy, and he felt his heart stop. 

Luke lied there. His nose and mouth had dried blood on it. His eyes were shut tight, but surrounded by huge bruises. Luke's lips were chapped and bloodied. 

"Luke?" Calum asked softly, a tear falling. 

 

Luke moaned. He felt someone stroking their fingers through his hair. He smiled and leaned into the touch. 

"Luke? Are you awake?" He heard a familiar voice ask. He thought he was dreaming. Luke's eyes abruptly opened. His dull blue ones met with dark brown ones. 

"C-Cal?" He asked, his voice rough and scratchy. 

"Hey, Lukey." He said with a smile. His eyes filled with tears. 

"I love you so goddamn much, Cal. Please don't go." Luke said, he could feel himself shutting his eyes. 

"I love you too, Lukey. I won't. I'll always be here." Calum whispered back. Luke suddenly became aware of the pain in his back. He moaned out. "I'm so sorry, Luke. What hurts? Please tell me, baby." Calum asked, concern lacing his voice.

"M-My back. T-They said i-it's broken." Luke opened his eyes, wincing through the pain. Calum gasped. If his back was broken, how are they going to escape?

"I know, baby. Just rest, Mikey, Ash and I won't let anything happen to you, okay? Just sleep. I'll be here, always." Calum said, stroking Luke's hair again. And Luke gave himself willingly to the darkness.


	12. They are Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum, Michael, and Ashton are forced to fight in the ring that night. But, there is a catch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is really important!!! I have a feeling that this story is going to be over soon because I don't know what else to have happen?! If you guys have any ideas on what you want to have happen let me know, cuz if not this story is going to end like really soon! Anyway, I hope you like it and leave me your ideas ASAP bc I really need them!!!!! Thank so you much for all of your wonderful comments and kudos, they mean so much to me! Enjoy Xx

Calum watched Luke sleep. He admired his face. He looked at the way his lips curved up slightly while he dreamed. He admired the way that the little black lip ring complemented his pink lips. Calum noticed how Luke's blonde hair still had a slight quiff style to it, even though it's been so long since he's styled it. Calum couldn't help but feel his heart flutter while he stared at Luke. Even with the bruises and blood still evident on his face, he was beautiful. 

"How long are you going to stare at me, creeper?" Luke joked without opening his eyes, making Calum jump slightly. They both chuckled softly. 

"I want to remember everything about you. Because I don't want to forget a thing." Calum said, his voice cracking. Luke opened his eyes, concern swam through the blue in them. 

"What do you mean, baby?" Luke reached a hand up and stroked Calum's face. Calum let out a shaky breath. 

"I'm afraid that one day I will forget you, Luke. I almost lost you twice! And I'm afraid that I will lose you and I'll forget what you look like or what your voice sounds like. A-And I-I don't want to forget." Calum whispered. Tears slipped out of his closed eyes. 

"Oh, Cal. I won't leave you. I swear, no more stupid things. I love you so much. And you can bet that if I'm leaving, I am taking you with me!" Luke joked lightly. Calum smiled. "But, seriously, Calum. I love you way too much to leave you okay? And if something ever happens to me, I won't be angry if you forget me." 

"I won't forget you as long as you never leave me on this hell hole of a planet. I don't want to be a third wheel for the Mashton show." Calum nudged his head in the direction of the cage Michael and Ashton were in. Luke sat up a little and he saw them tangled together, whispering and every once in a while Ashton pressed a kiss to Michael's forehead. Luke gagged jokingly. 

"Let's get married." Luke said in all seriousness to Calum. Calum widened his eyes. 

"Really? But, how?" Calum gestured around them. They were stuck in a cage, in a warehouse that held a fighting club. 

"Now is the perfect time. And it doesn't have to be legit. We know we are married and who needs a priest anyway!" Luke laughed. Luke reached into his pocket and took out his old necklace that he used to wear before it broke. He handed it to Calum, who used his tiny knife to cut it in half. He gently took Luke's hand and tied the one piece of the silver chain around Luke's ring finger. Luke copied Calum's actions, doing to same to him. Then, both boys leaned in locking their lips. It wasn't what either of them imagined. If someone would have told Calum or Luke that they would be married together while locked in a cage, they would've laughed in your face.

But, like always, their perfect moment was ruined. The door to the room was flung open. Calum quickly shoved his knife into the waistband of his jeans. The guard walked over to Calum and Luke's cage. 

"You! Come with me!" The man pointed at Calum. Luke whimpered slightly. 

"It's okay, Lukey. I'll be okay. Just rest." Calum whispered before climbing out of the cage. The man slammed the cage closed. Then he ordered Michael and Ashton out of their cage. 

"Where are you taking us?" Ashton asked the man, who forcefully shoved Ashton forward. Michael quickly dropped the extra knife he had kept. He kicked it over to Luke's cage, who snatched it up before a guard could see. Michael nodded to Luke and Luke mouthed 'be careful' to him. The guard shoved them out of the room, slamming the door closed behind them. 

 

Ashton, Calum, and Michael were pushed roughly down a hallway until they stopped in front of a huge door. When the door opened, they were shoved into a ring. All around them were bulky men laughing and being assholes. Their eyes landed on Harry and Tessa. Both of them smirked evilly at the boys. 

"Attention! We have some new guests with us tonight! These boys think they are tough, so we have decided to give them a challenge! They won't fight our usual opponents!" Harry announced. The crowd hooted and cheered. Calum looked at Michael and Ashton whose faces both had the same amount of confusion. Before they could even think, the gate in front of them opened. And in came six zombies.  _Shit,_ Calum thought. 

 

Luke waited until both guards left the room. They were supposed to watch the prisoners, but they really wanted to see the fight. Luke glanced around, then pulled out the knife. He saw the ropes that held his right wrist to the cage bars. He accidentally slipped, and hissed when the knife sliced his forearm. He bit down on his lip to avoid groaning out. He continued to cut through the ropes. Finally, his wrist was free. Luke crawled over to the front of the cage. He grabbed the lock and used the tip of the knife to try and pick the lock. The kids in the cages around him were staring at him. He finally unlocked it. Pushing the cage door open slowly to avoid it creaking. Luke tried to stand upright, but it sent a sharp pain through his back. He hunched over and made his way to where the keys were hanging on the shelf. Luke handed them to the red haired girl in the cage to his left. 

"Here. Get out of here, quickly. I have to find my friends." Luke whispered. She nodded.

"Good luck." She whispered back before trying each key in her lock to figure out which one is hers. As Luke was going to leave the room, he noticed a small table in the corner with weapons laying on it. He noticed Calum's crossbow, Michael's sword, and Ashton's gun. He limped over to it, grabbing the rifle. He sheathed the sword and slung the crossbow on his back. He winced when he tried to move. These weapons were heavy on his injured back. But, they needed them. 

He slowly opened the door, peering around to see if the coast was clear. Noticing no one was around, he jogged towards the direction of the ring. 

 

Luckily, three of the zombies were stupid and began ramming into the walls of the ring. But, the other three spotted the boys. One lunged onto Ashton, taking him down. Before the other two boys could help him, the other zombies got them. Calum was pinned against the wall, trying to avoid the zombie's mouth and arms. Michael was backing up away from it. Ashton was using the same technique as Calum. 

Harry laughed and kissed Tessa. "Are you enjoying the show, baby?" Harry asked. Tessa nodded, her eyes sparkling as the zombies tried to bite the boys. She laughed. But, what they didn't account for was the zombies who were slamming into the wall to begin to climb them. 

"How are they doing that?!" Tessa shrieked as a zombie attacked a man, biting him. The crowd was in a frenzy, running for the exits. Harry and Tessa were frozen where they were seated. 

"Help! I can't hold it off any longer!" Ashton cried out, his voice filled with terror. 

"Don't give up, Ash!" Calum grunted out, dodging the zombies arms. It was like Ashton's prayer had been heard because at that right moment, the door to the ring burst open. In came a limping Luke. Without blinking an eye, he shot the zombie that was on Ashton, killing it. He turned and shot the zombie Michael was fighting, hitting it right in the head. Luke shot the zombie that was on Calum in the back, making it turn towards him and running at him. Luke shot two more times into it's chest, killing it. Ashton pushed the zombie's body off of himself, standing up. 

"Don't move." Luke ordered. His steel gaze on Harry and Tessa who were about to make a break for it. He aimed his gun at Harry. Before Harry could say anything, Luke shot him in the head. Tessa screamed. "Opps." Luke said coldly. 

"Please! Don't kill me! I'll do anything! You guys can go, I won't come after you! Just, please don't kill me!" Tessa begged out. Luke reloaded his gun.

"I don't believe you." He said, his voice as cold as a deep freezer. Then he fired again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me your ideas as soon as possible, because I think this story is going to be over soon. Thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm kinda glad Tessa was shot :)


	13. Out Of Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke freaks out and is scared of himself. Calum tries to convince him that he isn't dangerous. The boys need to figure out where to go from here. I am sorry this is short :( Please read my note for info on this story's future!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! You guys are so nice and perfect! I've gotten so many comments and messages giving me feedback on how to make this story better! And I love it, but I think this story is almost over. I think this is going to be the second to last chapter! I'm sorry, I loved writing this story, but I think it's over. I have no idea what else to happen without repeating itself. So I am sorry if you wanted me to continue, but I'm glad you liked it!!! Thank you so much for reading! Love you guys :)

The boys all stood frozen as they watched Tessa's body slide to the floor, leaving a streak of blood on the wall. Shock was evident on Calum, Michael and Ashton's faces. Out of all of them, they would have never guessed Luke to be so cold hearted. Luke always had trouble killing zombies, let alone people. 

Luke's face contorted with disgust. He was disgusted and afraid of himself. Luke's change in demeanor flipped so quickly, it almost gave the other boys whiplash. Luke dropped the gun, covering his face with his hands. Calum took a step towards Luke.

"Lukey? Are you okay?" Calum asked cautiously. Ashton and Michael observed Luke warily. He seemed... _unstable._

"What have I done? I've killed two people! Two living, breathing people!" Luke exploded, removing his hands from his face. Calum took another step towards Luke. "Don't! Don't come near me! Please, I don't want to hurt you!" Luke gasped out. His breathing was ragged and uneven. Calum's face flashed with hurt.  _He doesn't mean it, he is just scared,_ Calum reassured himself in his head. 

"Luke, it is okay. You saved us. You did what you had to do. You aren't dangerous, okay?" Ashton whispered out. Michael and Calum nodded in agreement. Luke let out a shaky breath. He looked over to where Harry's and Tessa's bodies lay. He almost gagged at the sight. 

"We love you, Luke. I love you. You saved us, and we are glad you did." Calum breathed out, placing a comforting hand on Luke's arm. Luke nodded. He nuzzled his face into Calum's neck, breathing in his scent. 

"How is your back?" Michael asked. Luke completely forgot about it, too high on adrenaline to feel the throbbing. 

"Hurts." Luke said bluntly, but his voice was muffled by Calum's warm skin. Michael walked over and carefully removed the weapons from Luke's back. Luke breathed a sigh of relief as the pressure decreased. 

"I'm going to take a look at it now, Lukey." Michael informed the boy who just nodded. Michael lifted up Luke's shirt and winced at the horrible bruise near the lower part of his back. Ashton shut his eyes tight. 

"How bad is it? And please don't lie." Luke asked. Ashton still had his eyes closed, trying to remove the picture of Luke's broken back from his mind. Michael dropped the shirt, and pulled Ashton close to his chest.

"It's bad, but it is a good sign that you can walk. That means we can get out of this hellhole." Michael chuckled. 

"Let's go, then." Calum said, slipping an arm underneath Luke's arms to help him walk. Michael placed a comforting hand on the small of Ashton's back, leading him out of the warehouse. 

 

"Where do we go, Mikey?" Ashton asked. Calum and Luke looked towards Michael.

"Well, we could head north towards the town, or we can try and find our way back to the farmhouse?" Michael offered. 

"I want to go home." Calum mumbled. Luke nodded. 

"This way, then." Michael led the group through the woods. They walked until it started to get dark. They stopped to make camp for the night. Ashton and Michael fell asleep, tangled together. 

"If you want to sleep, Lukey, I'll take first watch?" Calum offered. Luke shook his head, before moving closer to Calum. 

"I'm not tired. And if you think I am going to let you stay up, alone, without some entertainment, then what kind of husband am I?" Luke joked. Calum was glad Luke was back to his normal self. 

"And how are you going to entertain me?" Calum smirked. Luke leaned closer to Calum, his lips ghosting over Calum's. 

"Like this." Luke whispered before crashing his lips into Calum's.

"Hey! No sex! We are trying to sleep, you disgusting hormonal teenagers!" Ashton grumbled out, laughing slightly at the end. 

"Thanks for killing to mood, buzz kill!" Luke laughed, his lips almost touching Calum's lips. Calum rejoined their lips, smiling into the kiss. He vaguely heard Michael tell them they were nasty before kissing Ashton's lips. 


	14. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is here... or maybe it is just the beginning?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for you lovely comments and kudos, they mean so much to me!!! Sorry I haven't posted in a few days, as many of you may know the new 5sos album came out and it has ruined my life, not kidding. Hahaha, so yeah, this story is over!!! I know it is sad but I am glad that you loved it so much!!! Now please don't kill me, hehe *mischievous smirk*

Calum fell asleep with his body molded into Luke's back. Luke lied awake, listening to Calum's even breathing and steady heartbeat against his back. The darkness surrounded them, but he felt at ease. He didn't fear what could be lurking in the blackness. He didn't fear for the future, because he knew his future was in the hands of the sleeping boy. Calum would protect Luke through everything, no matter what. Luke wouldn't lose Calum, not after they fought so hard to be together. Luke stared up at the sky, he could see the stars polluting the endless black. Calum nuzzled his face into Luke's neck, still asleep. 

"I love you so much, Cal." Luke whispered, unaware that the sleeping boy wasn't sleeping. Calum blushed and smiled, he felt the same way.

"I love you too, Lukey." Calum whispered back, Luke sighed in content before letting his eyelids shut closed. 

 

"Hey, Mikey? Did Luke call himself a husband before?" Ashton asked quietly in the dark. He stared at Michael's face even though he could only see his eyes in the night. Michael seemed to think about this.

"Yeah, he did. Did you notice that both of them are wearing rings?" Michael replied, suddenly remembering seeing the little chain on Calum and Luke's hand. 

"If they can be married, can we?" Ashton smiled lightly. He could feel himself falling unconscious.

But, he was still aware of Michael's answer, "Of course, Ash. I love you so much.". Ashton pressed a light kiss on Michael's lips, before letting sleep claiming him, Michael not too far behind. 

 

The boys finally made it back to the house. They discovered it was still untouched from everything in the cruel world. Luke and Calum announced their marriage and Michael proposed to Ashton. Both couples were married in the next month, Calum made rings from some scrap metal he found. But, they were beautiful none the less. Life was easy. The boys only left their little home when they needed supplies. Along the way they killed zombies and even a few bandits, but nothing too major. After a while, zombies became less and less common to find. Those who survived began to move back into the cities, and towns. The world was destroyed but, there was still some nice things left in them. 

"Two years. I can't believe it has been two years since the world turned to hell. I can't believe we made it two years after all that happened in 2014." Calum said to Luke while they lied in bed together. It was late at night, and both of them were wide awake. Luke seemed distant to Calum. Calum knew why though. It was the anniversary of the beginning of the apocalypse that started in 2014. It is 2016 now. Luke fought the flashbacks of that night every single day, but it seemed to be harder knowing that it happened that very day, two years ago.

"I love you, Cal. Stay with me, okay?" Luke broke the silence that filled the air. Calum smiled at his husband, before connecting their lips.

 "Always." Calum whispered on Luke's lips. 

 

"Luke. Luke! Wake up!" Luke felt his shoulder being shaken, his eyes snapped open. He was on his bed in a hotel. On the television was the beginning to next episode of The Walking Dead. Luke was confused. 

"You were having a nightmare, and you were freaking me out." Calum laughed lightly, but Luke could see the nervousness behind Calum's eyes. Luke sat up, looking around the hotel room that was clean. He looked at Calum, noticing no cuts or bruises. Calum's hair was wet like he recently showered. Luke was wearing clean clothes and saw his phone on the coffee table. 

"Calum, what year is it?" Luke asked, knowing he sounded crazy. But, he didn't care, he needed to know. 

"Um, 2014? Are you okay Luke?" Calum asked sitting down gently next to his friend. Luke let out a breath of relief. 

"Never been better!" Luke smiled before pulling Calum in for a kiss. Calum was shocked at the act, the boys have never done anything like that before. But, he has been in love with Luke long enough and didn't care. Luke leaned back, and settled back onto the bed. Calum cuddled close to Luke's warm body. 

"Stay with me?" Luke mumbled out, almost asleep. 

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys, I love you all so much and thank you for reading. I'm glad you loved it! It was either end it like this or make them die... so I decided this would be nicer :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know if I should post more and give me some feedback! I am posting this on my wattpad, also. My username is shelby_breen17 if you want to read it there too!


End file.
